


"Make a wish!"

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [7]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Dadza and his sons :)
Series: Prompted Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	"Make a wish!"

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent SBI? A little.

There are a lot of things his boys would wish for, Philza thinks.

He’s not sure about Tommy, but Techno wants to be known for fighting.

He found each when they were only small, Techno being the oldest at eight, Wilbur falling into the middle at 5, and Tommy being the baby at just 2 years old.

He’d caught Techno trying to tie two wooden planks together to make a makeshift sword, and Wilbur had been trying to make music out of anything he could get his surprisingly clean hands on.

Tommy’s the wildcard. 

Phil tried to coax countless things into Tommy’s hands, but he just wouldn't take any of them.

And then at seven, he picked up a whisk. And then at nine, he asked for a cookbook. On Techno’s seventeenth birthday, he baked his brother a cake. Tommy was a baker.

Phil was proud of his boys. He’d scooped them up as children and they'd all gone big. What better achievement as a father, to have your kids grow up and be well-known?

As much as he loved seeing Techno’s name on every other poster, Wilbur’s on the sides of the passing buses, and Tommy’s on every bookstore shelf, there was one thing he loved even more. 

Seeing them all together and happy. 

Because even fighters deserve to lay down their weapons.

Because even musicians deserve to close their album covers.

Because even bakers deserved to hang up their aprons.

And even fathers deserved to spend time with their sons.

So, on his thirtieth birthday (with his cake, handmade by Tommy himself, with the hilt of a blade, and the strings and base of a guitar), his sons said, “ **Make a wish** , Dad.”

If anyone asked, he’d simply smile and say “ _ But that would ruin the magic _ .”

Between you and me?

Philza wished for his sons’ happiness every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a Discord Server for my works, join here: https://discord.gg/4D8QSuS4Uu


End file.
